Intimidated
by lYmli
Summary: Kaname x Zero  yaoi  todos tienen fantasías con vampiros, Zero no se queda atrás...


**Intimidated.**

- Vamos a bailar! - Gritó la chica de cabellos castaños halándolo del brazo, pero el peliplateado ni se movió de su asiento, estaba pegado como babosa en la barra y ahí se iba a quedar. – Aguafiestas - dijo ella soltándolo desganada, sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer entre la multitud en la pista de baile.

¿Aguafiestas? Pensó el chico girando los ojos, no era su intención ir de farra sino quedarse en casa, pero su padre lo obligó a ir con su hermana porque era peligroso para una niña como ella ir sola a un disco.

- Uh... - Suspiró pasando la mano por sus cabellos plateados, miró fijamente su vaso de cerveza, no la había tomado, la espuma desaparecía lentamente.

Las luces desde la pista de baile, lo apuntaba una que otra vez, eso lo mareaba, la música tan mala también, era puro "zas, zas, zas" y puro "punch, punch, punch". El euro beat no era lo suyo.

De repente se molestó, no había hecho ni dicho nada, pero llevaba rato sintiendo unos ojos sobre él, alguien lo estaba mirando, pero no sabía quién, miró a su alrededor, había muchos chicos y chicas bailando, tomando y besándose, pero el peliplateado podía jurar que alguien lo miraba fijamente.

(Ooh, I see you over there. Don't be shy. Come here.)

You got that thing that I can't deny

So move it over here, oh yeah

You're giving signs that I recognize

Say what you want, oh yeah

El peliplateado serio, se levantó de su asiento, tomó de un sorbo su cerveza hasta el fondo y caminó hacia unas mesas al fondo. Ahí estaba otro chico igual de aburrido al parecer sentadote en una mesa llena de cocteles y sabía que lo había estado mirando durante rato.

- ¿Qué me miras? - Preguntó el peliplateado sin pelos en la lengua como se dejó caer torpemente sobre el sofá ante el castaño que primero se sorprendió y después le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres otra cerveza? - Preguntó el castaño con sarcasmo como el peliplateado parecía pelear para no desmayarse por una mugrosa cerveza.

- Te pregunté qué miras - dijo el peliplateado quitando la lata de cerveza de la mano del castaño, la destapó y tomó otro sorbo de prisa.

- ¿Porqué crees que te miraba? - Preguntó el castaño mirando la barra a varios metros, ahí había varias chicas riéndose entre sí y chicos tomando.

El pelipltaeado sólo pudo responder con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Miró de reojo al castaño ante él, tenía largos cabellos chocolate como sus ojos, una mirada profunda que daba miedo y paz al mismo tiempo, se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, llevaba una camisa blanca, un collar con un dije con forma de cruz que cubría su pecho desnudo por los primeros botones quitados, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos de marca, vamos, el castaño hasta olía bien, a rosas dulces. El chico se sentía estúpido al pensar que alguien así se había fijado en él, después de todo él era como el lerdo de la clase.

De hecho el peliplateado ni llevaba su ropa, esos jeans ajustados y camiseta rasgada que dejaba ver su vientre se lo prestó su gemelo para que fuera a la disco esa noche. Se puso más rojo como el otro tenía la mirada fija en él, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

- Perdón - dijo el peliplateado levantándose del sofá y listo para que la tierra lo tragara.

- Creí que querías bailar - dijo el castaño reteniéndolo por el brazo.

- ¿Eh? - El peliplateado se puso más rojo. - No... no sé... bailar... Digo... no es lo mío...

- Entonces déjame guiarte - dijo el castaño cortando distancia y sin soltarlo lo llevó a la pista de baile. - Me llamo Kaname Kuran - dijo una vez adentrados en lo hondo de la pista.

Ahí parecía una selva llena de personas sudorosas con movimientos sensuales y luces cegadoras que extasiaban a cualquiera.

- Soy Zero Kiryu - dijo el chico vacilante si dar o no su nombre real al desconocido.

- Gusto en conocerte - dijo Kaname pasando sus manos por su cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y presionó su cuerpo contra la de él.

- ¿Qué haces? - Exclamó Zero ruborizado como sus caderas se chocaban al ritmo de la canción, Kaname movía la cintura de un lado a otro eróticamente como si lo penetrara con todo y ropa.

- Guiarte - dijo éste con una sonrisita. - Te lo dije.

Baby, there's something about you

Show me, that nothing can hold you down

'Cause I, I must confess, I'm feeling you right now

So baby take a chance, and show your confidence

Oh baby; tell me who you are

You make my body scream

You make me believe

That you're what I'm waiting for

Don't you be intimidated

Just be a man, show me where you stand

Positivity, oh yeah, ohh

I don't come off shy if you want me babe

And if my ego shows, oh no don't give up too fast

Baby, there's something about you

Show me, that nothing can hold you down

'Cause I, I must confess, I'm feeling you right now

So baby take a chance, and show your confidence

Oh baby; tell me who you are

You make my body scream

You make me believe

That you're what I'm waiting for

Don't you be intimidated

B-R-I-T-N-E-Y (uh, come on)

B-R-I-T-N-E-Y

It doesn't matter boo

As long as you're digging me

So much we can be (Whoaaa)

Yes, it's true, at first you gotta make the move

For me to see, what I want with you

So baby take a chance, (take your chance) and show your confidence (confidence)

Oh baby; tell me who you are (oh, oh whoa)

You make my body scream (ya make my body scream)

You make me believe (oww)

That you're what I'm waiting for

And Don't you be intimidated

So baby take a chance, (take your chance) and show your confidence (confidence)

Oh baby; tell me who you are (oh, oh whoa)

You make my body scream (ya make my body scream)

You make me believe (oww)

That you're what I'm waiting for

And Don't you be intimidated

- Ah... - Zero lanzó un leve resoplido, no sabía cuándo tiempo llevaba así, en los brazos de Kaname, pero eso lo dejaba extasiado.

El castaño lo abrazaba por detrás y movía su cintura pegada a la suya de una forma tortuosa, el peliplateado empezaba a sentir calor y no precisamente por las luces sobre él, algo se movía en su interior. Lanzó otro gemido como Kaname posó sus manos en su cintura, desde atrás, sus glúteos hasta correr sus dedos largos hacia el frente, por su entrepierna y le habló al oído.

- ¿Porqué no vamos a un lugar más privado? - Preguntó el de ojos cafés en un susurro tan sexy que lo puso piel de gallina.

- ¿Más privado? - Preguntó curioso y confundido Zero como Kaname lo tomó por la cintura y lo guió fuera de la pista.

Hacia unos pasillos angostos, los cuáles muchos chicos y chicas tenían relaciones como si nada entre las sombras, Zero por el cambio de aire, de repente entró en razón, ¿porqué seguía a un desconocido quién sabía a dónde? Con las personas desnudas y en posiciones de kamasutra en su camino, él ya podía imaginar lo que quería el tal Kaname de él.

- Espera...

- ¿Vienes? - Preguntó Kaname como se detenían ante una puerta.

Sorprendido, Zero vio que los ojos del castaño se volvieron rojos, tal vez era por el reflejo de las luces.

- Sígueme - dijo Kaname de una forma seductora e hipnotizante, soltó la mano de Zero y abrió la puerta entrando al cuarto oscuro.

Zero miró tras de él, pero en vez de irse, dio un paso adelante, entró al cuarto oscuro, sólo iluminado por leves luces en botellas de cristal de colores.

- ¿Traes a todos aquí? - Preguntó encontrándose con una cama ante él. Estaba molesto, celoso…

- Sólo a los que me llama la atención - dijo Kaname sobresaltándolo ya que apareció por detrás y lo apresó en sus brazos por la cintura de una forma posesiva.

- ¿Y qué fue de mí que llamó tu atención? - Preguntó curioso Zero como se giró para encarar al castaño.

- Todo - dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo.

Por lo repentino que era el beso, Zero retrocedió, pero correspondió el beso, lo deseaba, no sabía qué pasaba, pero deseaba a Kaname, le gustaba lo que le hacía, la forma como llevaba sus manos por sus cabellos claros, bajaba por su nuca enviándole descargas.

- Todo - repitió Kaname con una voz ronca como empujó a Zero a la cama y se fue sobre él sin cortar el beso, llevó sus manos por su camiseta e hizo que levantara los brazos para quitarla.

- Yo también... ah... - Dijo Zero como llevaba sus manos a la camisa del otro y la desabotonaba con torpeza, era la primera vez que hacía eso, que estaba con alguien y se guiaba por el deseo que lo invadía.

- ¿Crees en vampiros? - Preguntó Kaname con una sonrisa aunque su tono era serio.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Zero confundido como lo miró a los ojos y después empezó a reírse. - Bueno, es la fantasía de muchas chicas y chicos con hormonas.

- ¿Y tú tienes esa fantasía? - Preguntó Kaname con la camisa desabotonada, cayéndole por los hombros, se montó sobre el regazo del peliplateado, lo cogió por el rostro y lo atravesó con la mirada.

- Ah... Yo... - Zero no sabía si lo que tomó afuera en la barra tenía alucinógenos o qué, pero nunca creía en vampiros o cosas sobrenaturales, pero al parecer, el chico sobre él tenía un aire misterioso...

Hipnotizado y encanutado, Zero llevó su mano hacia el rostro del castaño, estaba nervioso, pero respiró hondo y se atrevió a tocar semejante belleza. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla de Kaname como si fuera una pieza de arte, bajó lentamente hasta su boca y tocó sus labios que antes besó y ya extrañaba.

Kaname sonrió ligeramente, mostrando sus colmillos, Zero no se retiró, metió un dedo dentro de su boca hasta tocar el colmillo, Kaname no pudo evitarlo, esa sensación de piel fresca en su paladar, ya podía sentir la sangre del humano ante él corriendo por su cuerpo.

- Uh... - Gimió Zero entre dolor y placer como sin parpadear veía a Kaname enterrar sus colmillos en su dedo. - Muérdeme en el cuello - dijo Zero en un tono extasiado como alejó su dedo de la boca del vampiro.

- ¿No que no creías?

- Bueno, hazme creerlo - dijo Zero valiente, agarró a Kaname por el cinturón de sus jeans y lo atrajo hacia sí a la cama. - ... Esas chicas sienten placer cuando son mordidas en las películas... uh... yo quiero... ese placer...

- Ja, creerlo, eso no se compara con la vida real - dijo Kaname con un brillo en los ojos, llevó sus manos hacia los jeans de Zero y empezó a bajarlos, llevándose los bóxers también, el peliplateado se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de las manos del otro en él.

Cada caricia lo enloquecía más y Kaname lo sabía, podía ver el miembro duro del menor a través de los bóxers. Una vez que terminó de desnudarlo, lo fue besando desde el cuello hacia abajo, dejando marcas de mordiscos, se detuvo en la pelvis del peliplteado y enteró sus colmillos con más fuerza debajo del ombligo, Zero lanzó un gemido fuerte, aquello le fue una sorpresa, además Kaname estaba tan cerca de su miembro.

- ¿Esto te parece placentero? - Peguntó Kaname cogiendo su miembro erguido y metiéndolo a la boca.

Zero alzó la cabeza y vio cómo éste engullía su miembro, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras un rubor nacía de sus mejillas, era la primera vez que le hacía sexo oral, era increíble, se sentía al borde del orgasmo y locura, Kaname metía y sacaba su miembro de la boca, hacía que sus colmillos rozaran la longitud de su miembro de una forma delirante.

- ¡Ah! - Exclamó Zero cogiendo a Kaname de los cabellos, se sobresaltó ante el dolor en su interior, el mayor había metido dentro de él unos dedos y los movía en círculos preparándolo. - Perdón... ah...

- Esta bien... Pronto sentirás sólo placer - dijo Kaname sacando su miembro de la boca, lamió sus testículos de paso y fue más abajo en medio de sus glúteos, cambió sus dedos por su lengua, Zero se aferró a las sábanas como la lengua caliente del otro se introducía en él y los colmillos filosos rozaban alrededor.

Zero dejó escapar otro quejido, Kaname se puso en medio y terminó de quitarse la ropa, lo hacía tan lento que el menor podía admirar cómo ese perfecto cuerpo de vampiro se deselvolvía ante él, era esbelto y musculado y el sonrojo aumentó en Zero al ver el miembro de su amante, le decía que estaba igual de excitado, por instinto, Zero se abrió un poco las piernas, esperando con desesperación que Kaname lo penetrara.

Kaname lo alzó por la barbilla, lo besó, enterrando sus colmillos en su labio inferior, haciendo que sangrara, al mismo tiempo llevó su miembro dentro de Zero, con cuidado para no lastimarlo, lanzaron al unísono un quejido de placer, lo bueno de los vírgenes era que siempre sorprendía, Kaname no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo estrecho que era el interior del peliplateado, engullía su miembro creándole sensaciones que no sentía desde hacía tiempo en su eternidad. Quería más de su amante...

- Zero... - Llamó con una voz tan suave que hizo que el aludido temblara en sus brazos.

Éste asintió con la cabeza obediente, respiraba entrecortadamente, trataba de aguantar todo el placer del miembro del otro chocando contra su próstata de una forma deliciosa.

- Todo - dijo Kaname poniendo una mano en su cuello y mostrando sus colmillos.

Zero comprendió lo que quería, llevó su cuello atrás, dando más libertad al castaño y una vista de hermosas venas sobresaliéndose por la piel pálida, era como si tuvieran vida propia y gritaran por ser mordidas. Kaname se inclinó contra Zero haciendo que gritara ya que alcanzó a penetrarlo más profundo, empezó a moverse rápido y con fuerza, llevó su rostro al cuello del menor, aspiró el aroma de la sangre por los poros y lo mordió, creando los huecos en su piel antes perfecta, succionó su sangre, era caliente, llena de vida, éxtasis, sentía lo que Zero sentía con cada chupada, era sublime, hacía tiempo que Kaname no tomaba una sangre que lo dejaba tan complacido, forzó más las estocadas en el interior de Zero, incluso la cama rechinaba bajo la oscuridad entre los gritos.

- Aaaah... Ka... Kaname... - Zero se contrajo y dejó escapar su esencia, el orgasmo era tan bestial que ni tuvo que tocarse mientras tanto Kaname seguía penetrándolo sin cesar...

- Éste es la séptima víctima - dijo el policía mirando al chico inerte y desnudo en la cama bañada de sangre.

Era una pena, tenía como 18 años aunque comprendía a su agresor, era en serio atractivo, el chico de cabellos plateados como la luna y unos ojos entrecerrados de color amatista.

- ¿Me lo puedo llevar? - Preguntó la enfermera, el policía asintió y ella hizo una señal para que los otros enfermeros llevaran al cuerpo del pelipleteado en la camilla.

Salieron del cuarto, de la disco. Era mañana, todos se amontonaban a ver, por eso sacaban el cuerpo por las puertas traseras. La enfermera y su ayudante fueron a abrir las puertas de la ambulancia mientras tanto otro enfermero se quedó a solas con el cuerpo.

- En serio era bello - dijo el enfermero agachándose a ver al chico, sus ojos entreabiertos hacía que pareciera que tuviera vida aún, con pena fue a cerrarle los ojos, entonces una mano lo detuvo.

El peliplteado estaba vivo, lo agarró de la muñeca y la rompió, se levantó de la camilla, pero no podía ser tan malo, así que mató al enfermero dejando alguien en su lugar, después sonrió con ironía y se fue hacia unos callejones donde lo esperaba.

es un au y al mismo tiempo siento que no porque igual son vampiros, XD todos tenemos fantasías, eso me inspiró, no sé cómo voy a actualizar los otros fics, espero que esto compense todo y si no me ven aquí :) me pueden encontrar en amor yaoi como yume o en twitter como lymli GRACIAS por dejarme compartir un pedazo de mí, XD feliz 2011


End file.
